


SG-1 Ficlets for FS2014

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ficlets created for Fandom Stocking 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts), [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts), [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts), [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



Every world had its own Winter festival so, as a special gift for Daniel, Jack always made sure to pick a new - friendly - world close to Earth's Christmas holiday that was also celebrating its Winter solstice. This year's choice was the easiest yet as it coincided with a trip on the _Daedalus_ to Atlantis.

Overnight, a foot of snow had fallen and the air was... _bracing_ as Jack stepped out of one of the small lodges that one of the Athosians had prepared for guests. The thick skins of the lodge wall, and the snowfall, had muffled the sounds of the village preparing for the big day, and Jack's feet crunched in the fresh snow as he wandered in the direction of a large, unlit bonfire. He smiled when he caught sight of Daniel, memories of last night assailing him, filled with love and passion and the freedom to enjoy both for once.

Halling nudged Daniel, and Jack was treated to an enthusiastic grin as Daniel leaped up and rushed over, talking excitedly as he led Jack through the other lodges to where they would find a communal breakfast table set up for guests.

"Jack, you wouldn't believe how many of their traditions are strikingly similar to those of the Druids in the Northern hemisphere around two thousand years B.C.," he carried on in a rush, detailing the use of a berry-bearing parasitic plant as a sort of White Truce flag. "Two people meeting under it must kiss... or at least greet each other warmly, and it's considered an insult to the Ancients, and extremely bad luck if you don't."

"Asgard."

"No, he said Ancients."

"I thought Mistletoe was an Asgard... thing."

"Hmm. Norse legends do..."

Jack stopped, pointed up. Just as Daniel's blue eyes registered the weird purple berry plant hanging from some twine tied between two of the lodges, Jack leaned in and kissed Daniel. With memories of last night still so close to the surface, Daniel melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack. Eventually they parted.

"Technically, we could have just shaken hands," Daniel murmured afterwards, looking around in embarrassment as several Athosians passed by, smiling at them warmly.

"No we couldn't," Jack stated softly, and kissed him again.

END  
.


	2. Fishing For Reasons

Jack couldn't believe some alternate version of him didn't have fish in his pond.

As he fished, he tried not to think of everything that could have changed in however many thousand years, unable to tell much from the unearthed video as that version of him wasn't wearing military clothing. He shrugged it off because he really didn't know if that other time line was better than this one... or worse.

Better the devil you know, he thought, shrugging and reaching down to grab another beer from the cooler by his feet.

He felt the vibration of someone moving along the dock behind him and smiled as Daniel sank into the vacant seat beside him. Jack pulled the tab on the cold beer and handed it across to Daniel before grabbing another beer for himself. Silently he counted to ten and, sure enough, before he had reached a count of eight, Daniel started talking.

"You have fish in your pond."

"Yep."

"He didn't have any fish in his pond."

"Nope."

"Isn't that a problem?"

"Not anymore."

Jack could feel Daniel's eyes staring at his profile but steadfastly ignored him. Instead he jiggled the line a little to see if he could get any of his fish to bite, hearing the slight creak of the chair next to him as Daniel sat back with a sigh. The silence didn't last.

"So you don't think we should-."

"No."

"Why?"

With a heavy sigh Jack reeled in his line and placed the rod on the dock. He stood up, holding a hand out to Daniel. After a moment of hesitation, Daniel accepted, allowing Jack to pull him to his feet, unresisting when Jack pulled a little harder and reeled him in closer. Jack felt Daniel's contented murmur vibrate against his lips as they kissed with the familiarity of long-time lovers. When eventually they drew back, Jack raised one eyebrow quizzically as he looked at his disheveled life partner.

"That a good enough reason for you?"

"Oh yeah."

END  
.


	3. ART - Jack and Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art created for Fandom Stocking 2014

These are all the various color backgrounds for the STARGATE SG-1 wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2014. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :)

**Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.**

**Jack and Daniel**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/640082/640082_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/640288/640288_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/640598/640598_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/640979/640979_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/641105/641105_original.jpg) 


End file.
